Numerous gravity type farm boxes have been constructed for use with a wagon for containing and for moving grain or fertilizer or the like. It is desirable that the wagon box be capable of discharging grain to a position substantially below the center of the box or to a position to the side of the box. Most wagon boxes are capable of discharge only to a position below the box or only to a position at the side of the box. A wagon box which is capable of discharge to either side of the box or to a position below the box has had an opening in the bottom thereof and another opening at the side thereof, each opening being closed by a sliding door. Of course, such box structure having two openings and two sliding doors is more costly to produce and presents more problems than a box having only one opening and one door.
It is an object of this invention to provide a wagon box which is capable of either side discharge or bottom discharge and in which the box has a single opening for discharge to either position.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a wagon box in which the delivery elements or chutes can be constructed and attached to the box at relatively low costs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.